Slipped Away
by HieisLoverAlwaysandForever1
Summary: Alisha and her best friend move to Japan because of their parents. When they meet the yu yu gang, love blossoms. Yusuke falls in love with her, Hiei loves her because she's a reincarnation of his old lover, and Youko Kurama wants her just cuz.
1. First Day Of School

Ok, as some of you already know, I'm writing this story all over again, and I'm going to fix and change A LOT of things. So before I start, I just want to say for every chapter, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I repeat, I do NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! If I did, I wouldn't be here right now.

And I want to thank my dear best friend, my beta, Angela! Angela, thank you so much for being there for me, during the good times and the bad. I love having you as my best friend, and I thank you a million times for helping me with both life problems and this story. . (Her name is HPAngel589, and you should read her stories, they're freakin' awesomeness!)

"Excuse me, sorry…"

Running through the crowd of people, a girl about 16 with dark brown hair and bright hazel eyes sped down the road, trying desperately to reach her destination. Tightly holding onto her backpack and folder, she jumped over a dog in front of her and continued running, muttering apologies to everyone she bumped into.

"Sorry, excuse me."

Finally, after reaching the end of the crowd, she picked up her pace and ran down the sidewalk to her new school, Sarayashiki Jr. High. The school was like your every day average looking school; a peach colored school with three different building and five stories high.

'Urgh! I'm going to be late! And it's my first day too!' She thought to herself as she ran through the front doors and down the hallway. Twisting her head from one side to the other, she desperately looked for her homeroom's number. 'A23…A23...Where is A23?' She ran down the hall a few more feet and turned a corner. Finally, she ran into her homeroom just as the last bell rang. Gasping for breath, she went to the teacher's desk and stood there quietly. The female teacher, a short, plump woman named Mrs. Ashbury with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes raised her eyebrow as she looked Alisha up and down.

"Your name?" she demanded.

"Alisha…Whiterose, ma'am," Alisha said as her breathing slowed down. Mrs. Ashbury nodded and turned to the class. The room quickly drew quiet as she glared at them.

"Class, we have a new student from _America_," she informed, "Please welcome Alisha Whiterose." She turned back to Alisha. "You will sit-"

Just then, a bang came from behind Alisha. Alisha and the class turned their heads quickly to find the door was swung open by a guy with greasy black hair and black eyes. He slowly walked inside and walked to an empty table. Mrs. Ashbury smirked as she kept her eyes on him.

"Ah, Mr. Urameshi. So kind of you to come to class late," she began, "And since I told you not to come late again yesterday, you have to go to detention now." She looked at Mr. Urameshi with a smart, tight smile on her lips. The class turned and looked at him, waiting for his comeback. He snorted and looked boringly into her tightly fixed eyes.

"And since when do I _ever_ listen to you or go to detention?" The class looked back to the Mrs. Ashbury, who still wore her smile. She turned back to Alisha and pointed to Mr. Urameshi with her boney little finger.

"As I was saying, you are to sit at that table, the one where Mr. Yusuke Urameshi is." Alisha nodded and made her way to the back of the class, ignoring all whistles and comments from every boy she walked by. She sat to the right of Yusuke and opened her history book and folder to began the lesson. With Mrs. Ashbury back turned to the class as she wrote on the blackboard, Yusuke bent forward and whispered into her ear, "So you're a new student from America, huh?" Alisha turned to face him and nodded.

"What state?"

"California."

"Ah," he whispered as he laid back against his chair, "So that would explain your tan."

Alisha blushed and turned back to her folder, copying everything down from the blackboard. Yusuke leaned in again and whispered, "How would you like to meet a few of my friends later?" Alisha thought for a moment. She didn't really have anything to do after school, so why not? She turned back to him and smiled.

"Sure."

888Lunch Time888

After the 5th period bell rang, Alisha packed up her English books and walked out of the room. Not knowing where the cafeteria was, Alisha followed a large group of hungry students. Walking through two double doors, the smell of food surrounded her as she walked more into the large room. She made her way to a table and took an apple out of her backpack. Before she took the first bite, she felt somebody behind her.

"There she is," the voice said. Alisha turned around and found Yusuke and a guy with curly, Elvis looking orange hair and beady black eyes. Yusuke smirked and took a seat to the left of her as the orange hair guy sat to the right.

"Alisha, meet Kuwabara. Kuwabara, meet Alisha," Yusuke introduced as he placed a soda can on the table and opened it, taking a few gulps. Alisha smiled to the one named Kuwabara. "Nice to meet you, Kuwabara."

"Likewise," he said as he took her hand into his andlocked his eyeswith hers. Alisha raised her eyebrow as she watched him. What on earth was this baka doing? She didn't know, nor did she care. All she wanted was for him NOT to touch her. She quickly pulled her hands out from his and quietly said, "Do not touch me again," and went back to eating her apple. Yusuke snorted before taking a few more gulps of his soda, amused of how much Kuwabara was making a complete ass out of himself. He leaned back against his chair and placed his feet on top of the table before turning back to Alisha.

"So, you busy after school?" he asked.

"Nope, my mom is at work and she probably won't come home till late at night," she said.

"What about your dad?" Alisha's smiles faded as she reached into her shirt and pulled out a beautiful gold locket on a gold chain. The locket had tiny sapphire in the middle surrounded by different colored gems that created a heart. On the back was a single silver rose. Alisha clutched onto it tightly.

"My father…he was killed last year on Christmas Eve." The two boys looked at each other and then looked at Alisha.

"I'm so sorry," they both said in unison. Alisha nodded, and then placed her locket back inside her shirt. It was painful to think about it. She quickly put on a smile and looked at Yusuke. "So what did you have in mind after school?" she asked, throwing what's left of her apple into the trash can.

Yusuke took another drink from his soda and placed it down onto the table.

"I was thinking about we all go meet a few more friends of mine and go to the arcade. What do you think?"

Alisha nodded. "That'd be fun." At that answer, Yusuke got up and stretched. "Well then, see you after 6th period. What's your last class?" he asked.

"Acting; room C15."

Yusuke nodded, and turned to Kuwabara. "Let's go, dumb ass."

"I'm not a dumb ass!" Kuwabara yelled and they walked out of the cafeteria.

888After 6th period888

After the bell had rung and Alisha had packed up her things, Yusuke and Kuwabara were waiting for her by the doorway. Swinging her 'Green Day' backpack over her right shoulder, she picked up her folder and walked out with each guy at her side.

"This is it," Yusuke announced as they stood in front of a two story house. The front was closed off by a little gate that lead to the two wooden doors. Roses and different species of flowers surrounded the front gate to the doors. Yusuke opened the gate and walked in, followed by Alisha and then Kuwabara.

"Wow, who's house is this?" asked Alisha, her mouth slightly opened as she looked around and smelled different flowers.

"This is Shuichi's house, one of my friends. Everyone supposed to meet here," Yusuke informed as he rang the doorbell over and over again. Kuwabara came up beside Yusuke and started knocking the door.

"Hey, open up!" he yelled.

"Guys, stop, someone's probably…" Alisha stopped as the door was opened by a beautiful red-headed green eyed male. He was wearing what appeared to be his school uniform; a magenta jump suit. Alisha must have been staring because he chuckled.

"You must be the one who Yusuke was telling us about. Alisha, am I right?" Alisha nodded, and he smiled.

"My name is Shuichi," he outstretched his hand, "pleased to meet you." Alisha placed her hand onto his, and he softly brought it to his lips and kissed her gently. Alisha blushed like mad. Suddenly, she felt a vibration in her pocket.

"Um…hold on," Alisha said as she took her hand away from Shuichi's hand to grab her cell phone. Pulling it out and bringing it in front of her face, the word 'Mom' flashed on and off on the screen. Cursing to herself, she opened up her phone and pressed it against her ear.

"Hello?"

"Alisha Marie Whiterose! Where on earth are you!" her mother yelled, causing Alisha to pull the phone somewhat away from her ear.

"I'm with a few friends I've made."

"Oh," her mother said, her voice more softer. "I was just worried."

"It's alright mom."

"Well, could you come home please? I have something for you."

"Right now?" she sighed, glancing at the group.

"Yes, come home now."  
Alisha sighed again, and fell silent for a moment. Why did her mother call her at a time like this? Number one, she was going to hang out with some very good looking guys (definitely not Kuwabara), and number two, she was hanging with some new friends and wanted to get to know them. And didn't mom say that she wasn't coming home till late at night?

"Fine, I'll be there in a few."

"Ok dear, love you!"

"Love you too," she mumbled, and then hung up. She looked back up to the boys and saw confusion.

"I'm sorry, but my mother wants me home right away."

"But," Yusuke began, "didn't you say that your mother wasn't coming home till late at night?"

"Yes she did, but now I don't know what is going on," Alisha sighed and pushed her phone back into her pocket. Yusuke shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"I'll try and come back here as soon as I can today," Alisha promised, looking at both Yusuke and Shuichi. Yusuke looked back up and smirked.

"Well then, catch you later," he said.

"Bye guys," Alisha walked down to the gate and then turned back to wave.

"Goodbye; hope to see you soon," Shuichi said as he smiled and waved back.

Alisha opened the gate, closed it gently behind her, and began running down the sidewalk. Questions were running through her head like crazy. What did her mother have to tell her? What was going on? Did something bad happen?

After running down a few streets and taking a few turns, she finally made it to her house. She walked up to the front door and opened it.

"Mom?" she called, walking in and closing the door behind her. Alisha slipped off her shoes by the door and walked slowly into the kitchen. There, sitting there by the bar was her mother with a drink in her hand. Her mother, Audrey Whiterose, was a very beautiful woman. She had ruby red hair with bright green eyes; short, but in very good shape. She wore a tight, black dress with black high heels. Not something she would wear to work.

"Mom, what is going on?" Alisha demanded. Her mother turned quickly on the barstool and brightened up.

"Oh honey! There you are! I have a surprise for you." her mother smiled. Alisha's anger quickly vanished and soon turned to curiosity.

"What is it, mom?" she asked. Her mother quickly got up and grabbed her hand.

"Follow me," she instructed. Alisha rolled her eyes, but followed her mother to a closed door.

"Mom, why are we standing in front of the door to the office?" she asked.

"Open the doors," her mother said gleefully. Alisha sighed and took one more step towards the door. Placing her hand on her doorknob, she twisted it and then pushed the door open.

Suddenly, she screamed.


	2. A friend and Singing

ok, here we go!!!! I don't own any of this expect some characters and the plot, well, some of it!--------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Oh my god! Rina!!!!" Alisha screamed, running down and hugging her best friend.  
  
Rina giggled, and hugged her back. They seperated, and Rina flund back her golden blonde hair  
  
behind her.  
  
"Oh my god, I've missed you!" Rina said, her blue eyes dancing in the sun. They  
  
hugged again, and sat on the couch. Rina met Alisha when Alisha first went to preschool. Alisha  
  
was playing on the swings when a girl named Diana came up and pushed her off the swings.  
  
Alisha started crying, and ran to the sandbox. Rina, who was playing ball, turned her head and  
  
saw the whole thing. She came up to Diana, and pushed her off. Diana, started crying and ran  
  
to the teacher. Rina walked up to Alisha and said,  
  
"Hey, wanna play ball?"  
  
After talking for what seemed forever, Alisha looked at the clock. {10:30 p.m.  
  
Damnit, I wanted to stay up and talk to here more.}  
  
"Um, sorry Rina, but I have school tomorrow, and I-" Alisha started, but Rina  
  
interrupeted her.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you in the morning! We can't be late for school!" Alisha looked at her  
  
weird, and Rina knew what she was asking.  
  
"What, you didn't hear? I'm living with you! I'm your sister now!" Rina said happily.  
  
Alisha's mouth dropped, but she was happy.  
  
"You are? When did this happen? What about your family?"  
  
"Um, this happened two days ago. And, well, my parents, they've been drinking  
  
again..." Rina said quietly at the last part. Alisha gasped, and put her hand on her shoulder. Last  
  
time Alisha went to Rina's house, her parents were drinking. Her step father came into her room  
  
while they were painting each other's toes, and he punched her. Alisha shook her head to take  
  
the thought away. Rina looked up, and smiled.  
  
"Hey, no sweat. I'm your sister now!"  
  
Wishing each other good night, Alsiha kissed her mother goodnight, and walked into  
  
her room. Grabbing her "Independent" P.J.'s, and walking to her bathroom. After washing her  
  
face, brushing her teeth and getting dressed, she climbed into her bed with her walkman, and  
  
listened to music till she fell asleep.  
  
888888888888888888NeXt DaY!!888888888888888888888  
  
"Come on, lazy bum, wake up!" Rina said. Alisha squeezed her eyes shut, and turned  
  
her weight to the left side. Rina sighed, then jumped onto her bed.  
  
"FIRE!" Rina yelled.  
  
"AHHH! WHERE?" Alish yelled as she jumped up. Her body got tangled in the bed  
  
sheets, and she fell to the ground. Rina started laughing.  
  
"Shut up," Alisha said, but smiled. Rina smiled back, and got off her bed.  
  
"Hurry up, we don't want to be late for my first day of school and your second day of  
  
school, do we?" Rina said, walking out of her room. "Oh, and wear that outfit I got you for your  
  
goodbye present!" Alisha got out of her tangle, and went through her closet.  
  
"Ah!" she said ahppily as she found her outfit. It was a cute strapless black shirt with a  
  
ruffled black skirt that looked like it came from Hot Topic. Alisha walked to her C.D. player  
  
and played Ashlee Simpson's new C.D., Autobiography. She pushed the button, and turned it  
  
to number 4, "Lala." After turning it up, she walked to her bathroom to take a shower, get  
  
dressed, brush her hair and teeth, and put her make-up on.  
  
You can dress me up in diamonds, You can dress me up in dirt. You can throw me like a lineman, I like it better when it hurts.  
  
Oh I have waited here for you, I have waited,  
  
Alisha got out of her shower, and started singing the song while drying off.  
  
You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor, I'll be a French maid when I meet you at the door, I'm like an alley cat, Drink the milk up all the more. You make me wanna, You make me wanna scream.  
  
After getting her clothes on, Alisha put her hair in a bun, and brushed her teeth.  
  
8888888888888WiTh ThE gAnG88888888888888888  
  
"You guys hear that?" Kuwabara said, looking around.  
  
"Ya, it's coming from Alisha's house. I think she's either singing, or listening to music, or  
  
both," Yusuke said. "Hey Kurama, why do you wanna pick Alisha up and walk her to my  
  
school?"  
  
"Oh, no reason," he told him, waving his hand.  
  
8888888888888In HiEi'S aNd KuRaMa'S mInD888888888888888  
  
"I think she's one of those Psychic Miko's. I'm not sure. What do you think Hiei?"  
  
"Hn, I don't care, I just want to see if it's really Sakura."  
  
88888888888888BaCk To Alisha!888888888888888888  
  
After putting her make-up, she stopped her music while it was busy playing and turned  
  
it to number 7, "Love me for me."  
  
It's been three days  
  
You come around here like you know me  
  
You're stuck in my place  
  
Next thing you know, you'll be using my toothpaste  
  
Step up, sit down  
  
Get ready, let me tell you who's the boss now  
  
Stay here, get out  
  
Everytime i turn around you're in my face.  
  
Singing, Alisha walked downstairs and walked to the kitchen, taking a piece of toast  
  
and eating while putting her shoes on.  
  
Don't care where you think you've been, and how you're getting over  
  
If you think you've got me found  
  
Just wait it gets much golder  
  
Here I am,  
  
As perfect as i'm ever gonna be  
  
You'll see  
  
Love me for me  
  
Stick around,  
  
I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave  
  
You'll see  
  
Love me for me  
  
Shut up, come back  
  
Know i didn't really mean to say that  
  
I'm mixed up, so what  
  
Yea you want me so you're messed up too  
  
I love you, I hate you  
  
If you only knew what i've been through.  
  
After putting her shoes on and finishing her toast, she grabbed her pursepack(yes yes, i  
  
kno. But it's purse/ backpack!) and her books and put it on the counter in the kitchen, and  
  
started singing her song again.  
  
My head is spinnin'  
  
But my heart is in the right place  
  
Sometimes it has to have it's self a little earthquake  
  
Here I am,  
  
As perfect as i'm ever gonna be  
  
You'll see  
  
Love me for me  
  
Stick around,  
  
I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave  
  
You'll see  
  
Love me for me  
  
I've been waiting all my life  
  
To finally find you  
  
Just so i can push you away  
  
And when youre crawlin on broken glass to get to me  
  
That's when i'll let you stay  
  
While Alisha was singing around the Living room with her eyes closed, the door bell  
  
rang. Rina looked downstairs and saw that Alisha wasn't paying attention. Rolling her eyes, she  
  
walked down the stairs and opened the door to find the gang.  
  
"Hi, I'm Yusuke, and we're here to walk Alisha to school, if that's okay," Yusuke  
  
started, but his eyes wandered to Alisha singing. Everyone else looked too. While singing,  
  
Alisha opened her eyes, and saw the gang and her friend staring at her. She stopped quickly,  
  
and blushed. {oh god, how long have they been there?} Alisha ran upstairs, turned off her  
  
music, and walked quickly back downstairs.  
  
"Uh, hi?" she said.  
  
there we go! I wrote alot! yey me! R&R!!!!! 


End file.
